


dilapidated,

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Children, Drabble Collection, Female Knights of Ren, Gen, Growing Up, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Warnings May Change, just one of them though, they doing bad things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: A drabble collection containing pieces and fragments of each of the knights' memories. They weren't always with Ben, and even still, long before him, they had lives of their own.These are their stories. Handcrafted and picked to be shared with the general public. Not by choice, but by chance, they have chosen to share these stories with you.---or, author's really bad at summaries, and just wants a drabble series in which she can write about her knights of ren.(title may change)
Relationships: Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	dilapidated,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunaxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxxx/gifts).



> Meszi is pronounced as Meh-sigh, like Messiah. My friend said I needed to clarify that lol
> 
> Please enjoy it! <33

**Hazy**

She was in pain. 

Her stomach hurt, her head hurt, her leg -- oh,  _ gods, _ her leg -- hurt. Her eyesight was hazy as she tried to make out the figures standing over her. The one closest to her was probably Meszi, for he had his hand in her own. The lanky brunette was definitely Odin, she felt his gaze on her head.

"We have to amputate it," a voice said, and she frowned at not being able to figure out who it was. 

A scoff. Her brother. "Just use the bacta, we'll pick up some more the next time we do a run," Meszi said stiffly, and Jai winced when his grip on her hand tightened. He relaxed it immediately.

"Coming across bacta isn't that easy, Meszi," Odin said, and the boy closest to her growled angrily.

"You think I don't know that!?" he yelled, releasing Jai's hand. The girl went taunt again, and Odin took up her other hand, rubbing a calloused thumb against her knuckles. "I need my sister alive!"

"The longer you argue, the more blood she loses," a voice said, and Meszi was silenced. "Yanis is right. An amputation might be more painful but will require less bacta in the healing process. The wound is infected and we don't have the resources to ensure it heals properly."

Meszi huffed, and Jai felt his anger from where she laid on the table.

"We have the Force! Just get Uriah to heal her!" he pleaded, but the other man must not have been having it. Meszi picked up her hand again.

"But Ben--"

_ "Don't.  _ Call me that," Not-Ben seethed.

"--she'll never walk properly again."

Not-Ben must've not cared, because the sudden crackling of a lightsaber sliced through the tension of the common area. Jai's mouth opened and closed in silent protest. She tried to move, but something, no, some _ one _ grabbed her leg, raising it slightly.

She stiffened when Meszi leaned down to her ear, brushing a kiss on the side of her temple. "I'm so sorry, Jai, but it is for the best," he said softly before pulling away.

No, no, don't leave, she screamed, but no one heard her. Her eyes widened when the bright yellow of a lightsaber was raised above her head, brightening its beholder's face before a searing pain tore through her body.

She screamed, and screamed, and screamed. Her vision was white speckled with black, her throat dry, and voice hoarse. She couldn't move, couldn't think, and yet, it was like everything had flooded her system at once. 

She was in pain.  _ Again. _

Tears streamed down her cheeks as her brother brushed her dark locks out of her face. And then she saw him. Her healer. Her doctor. The blurry image of the man who had removed her left leg.

Jai watched him through tears, whimpering when her brother pulled away. He leaned down, down, down, down so his face was right above hers. She couldn't make out his features, only dark locks, and chocolate eyes.

"Sleep," he whispered, fingers barely brushing her head.

And then the screams were subdued.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Much love!


End file.
